


Shut up and kiss me

by Adellle



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adellle/pseuds/Adellle
Summary: Miranda gets all hot and bothered...





	Shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> No angst. Will wonders never cease...

Andy walked into the study, kicking off her heals before she sprawled herself across the couch. This wasn't the evening she had in mind, but at least everyone was calm. Finally.

"Is she asleep?" Miranda asked, as she pulled her glasses from her face, putting it forcefully on the table. "I swear to God, I'll send her to boarding school if she keeps this up." She closed the book and made her way to Andy, who was lying on the couch with one arm over her eyes.

"Yes, she's asleep. And we're not sending her to boarding school". Andy felt a tug on her arm, shifting onto her side to make room for Miranda. The brunette opened her eyes and draped an arm over the editor.

"What did she have to say for herself? A litany of excuses, I'm sure." The older woman stared at the ceiling, still furious with her daughter. The stress of the evening slowly unwinding itself from her body as Andy caressed her side, her hand coming to rest on Miranda's sternum.

"No, actually, she owned up to it, and then she apologized. If you'd stayed longer, you could've heard it for yourself." Andy was still not happy with Miranda.

"Andreá, If I'd stayed longer, I would have strangled her. I don't know WHAT she was thinking!"  
Miranda was working herself into another fit. 

"Honey, calm down. It's over and she's safe. Miranda, Caroline is sixteen. Don't you think it's normal to experiment at that age?" 

"Don't make excuses for her. Do you think it's acceptable to get stoned, and then proceed to get behind the wheel of a car? She could have killed herself, and God forbid, some innocent bystander. I did not raise my daughters to be idiots, Andreá."

"I'm not condoning it. Not al all. But I'd rather have a conversation about it, help her understand that she needs to make better choices in the future, don't you agree?" Andy could feel Miranda's breathing getting more even, a sign that the woman was calming down. 

"Yes, but that's why I married you. So that you can have lengthy discussions about morals and choices, and I can do all the shouting and cursing my heart so desires. I'm still sending her to boarding school, both of them." 

Andy's heart swelled with love as she looked at Miranda's profile. They've been to hell and back when they first came out as a couple, but here they were, years later, still going strong and having an argument about the kids. Just like a normal couple. 

"So, what you're saying is, I do the actual parenting, and you get to act like a drunken bystander at 'n football game?" Andy could see the small smile tugging on Miranda's lips. God, the woman was infuriating. Infuriating and sexy as hell. The brunette tugged Miranda closer, her hand dangerously close to a breast.

Miranda finally looked at Andy, her eyes slowly moving to the young woman's mouth.

"Exactly. I knew you were a clever girl. Now shut up and kiss me. I'm still mad and I need to work off this negative energy. Arianna Huffington says one must never go to bed angry. Miranda tangled her legs with Andrea's, pressing her knee to the heat radiating from the young woman's core.

"God, you're so bossy. And I don't-" but before Andy could state her case, Miranda was kissing her. 

Well, maybe this WAS the evening she had in mind...


End file.
